Forever
by Shipperony10
Summary: Harm and Mac lie awake in bed at night thinking about their lives, their love, and their devotion to each other.


**Forever**

Disclaimer: Not mine…never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The song is "Don't Change" by Musiq.

Note: This is just a short song fic. There is no plot. Hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you Coy for the lyrics…again. I love you sis!

* * *

**Rabb Residence**

**Alexandria, Virginia**

Harm lay awake in bed with his soul mate nicely cuddled in his arms. They had been married for almost one year now and he knew he had never loved her more than at that moment. It was a few months after her car accident that they actually declared their love for one another and shortly after that, they were engaged. It wasn't too long after that they were here…married, happily married.

Harm looked down and smiled at his dark-haired wife only to find out that she was awake as well. "I didn't think you were awake." He pulled her closer to him, her head on his chest and over his heart.

"I didn't think _you_ were awake." She smiled and lifter her head from his chest to kiss his lips.

"You know I love you right?" He lifted his head a bit to look her straight in the eyes. Mac was a bit taken back by his question.

"I know. I love you, too Harm." She snuggled even closer to him. Her body was now half way on top of his. Harm remained silent for a few minutes, not wanting to somehow disrupt the energy that was flowing around them.

"It took us a long time to get to where we are." He spoke as he mindlessly looked up to the ceiling.

"I know. We've encountered a lot of obstacles to get to this point. I have to admit I doubted that we would ever end up this way."

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Sarah MacKenzie."

"I'm glad. Because in the end, I still have you."

"You will. Forever." He lifted her face with his hands cupping each cheek and planted a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips. They snuggled together, legs and arms wrapped firmly around each other, never wanting to let go. Both of then knew that life wasn't easy, they had probably endured more than other people had, but overall, it was well worth it.

Mac was in deep thought simply taking pleasure in the way it felt to have her arms around her flyboy and his around her. When suddenly she felt small vibrations tickle her ear. The vibrations coming from Harm's soft masculine voice.

"Lately you've been, questioning, if I still see you the same way, Cuz through these trying years, we've, more than both physically changed. Don't you know you'll always be the most beautiful woman I know? So let me reassure you darling that, my feelings are truly unconditional, see"

It wasn't that Mac was at all worried about Harm losing interest in her, but she had to admit that neither of them was getting any younger. And the stress that had been placed upon them just to get their relationship right had added on a few more years to their lives.

Through it all though, Harm knew that he would never love anyone else the way he loved Sarah Mackenzie. He loved her more than the very air he breathed, more than his own life. "I'll love when your hair turns gray, girl, I'll still want you if you gain a little weight, yeah. The way I feel for you will always be the same, just as long as your love don't change."

Mac couldn't help but let the tears spill freely from her eyes. The words Harm was singing to her were deep and meaningful. She knew he loved her and always would, but it always made her heart swell when he told her. And as long as they always loved each other, she would love him regardless of his appearance.

"Oh, I was meant for you, and your were meant for me, yeah, and I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need, yeah. Girl the way we are is how it's going to be, just as long as your love don't change." If destiny had not yet proven that the two were made for each other, then nothing else could. Because after losing each other so many times, they somehow still ended up together…married, and very much in love.

Now all they could hope and look forward to would be growing old together and still being in love with each other. "Cuz, I'm not impressed, more or less, by them girls on the tv and magazines. Cuz honestly I believe, that, your beauty is way more than skin deep. Cuz everything about you makes me feel I have the greatest gift in the world. And even when you get on my last nerve I, couldn't see myself being with another girl."

So the women on television and magazines were there for a reason. Maybe it was their bodies, their looks, or simply because they had the money, but to Harm, Mac was more beautiful than any of them. And she would always be that way to him. Yeah, they had their arguments and their disagreements, but the making up was better than the breaking up. And Harm could not see himself with any other woman. He thought back on the some of the women in his life. He wasn't with any of them, not Meg, not Kate, not Renee. He was with Mac. The one woman he saw himself with all those years ago.

"I was meant for you, and your were meant for me, yeah, and I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need, yeah. Girl the way we are is how it's going to be, just as long as your love don't change." Mac slid ever more closely to Harm, wanting to feel closer to him than she already did. She couldn't help but cry, it was silly really, but the words were powerful and so heartfelt. She loved him more than he would ever know, that was for sure.

"So, don't waste your time, worrying about, small things that ain't relevant to me, Cuz, to my, understanding, you're all I want and need." That definitely went both ways.

"See, what I'm done saying, is I'm here to stay, and as long as your love doesn't change for me, baby, darling I swear, that I, I swear ain't going nowhere." That was for sure, through the thick and thin, his love for her would go nowhere.

As Harm finished singing to her, Mac looked up from his chest, with tears in her eyes, and whispered to him. "I Love You." She kissed him until the need for air broke them apart.

"I Love You. And what that song said is all true. I hope you know that." He wiped away her tears, kissing each side of her face. Mac was pretty much speechless at this point and all she could manage was a nod and another kiss to his lips.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
